1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for supporting a plurality of mobile communication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
In order to provide a plurality of mobile communication services such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), US personal communication system (UP-PCS) and long term evolution (LTE), the mobile terminal can be configured to transmit/receives signals of multi-frequency bands.
However, as the mobile terminal simultaneously processes the signal of the multi-frequency bands, intermodulation distortion (IMD) may occur, which causes a deterioration in reception sensitivity.